InuYasha's Journal
by silent dreamer 756
Summary: something happens to the gang...read to fin out wat
1. Default Chapter

* I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR THE GANG.BUT IF I DID I WOULD REALLY WANT KOGA, SESSHUMARU, INUYASHA, MIRUKU, AND SHIPPO*  
  
Sango and Miruku were digging threw Inuyasha's old things and came across a Journal. They never knew he had one let alone would write in one. But, then again, he was always up later than them, so he could have written in it then. Ever since the accident, Inuyasha hadn't really talked to anyone. He would stay up in the Goshinbuku Tree all the time, till he couldn't stand it any longer. Sango picked up the book, and with Miroku beside her, read what was written:  
  
Inuyashas Journal:  
  
It has been one week since it happened. It still haunts my memories. Its like a dream that never wants to leave me alone. It's always there. I never know when it will come. It all happened because of one event. The person I loved so much, the person I would protect and die for, is dead. The only person I could ever learn to love is gone. She left me with one thought to fulfill. "I'm sorry I got in the way. Inuyasha, I want you to go and find a strong mate. I want you to be happy. Go and fulfill my wish, please Inuyasha. I..I love you."then she took her finale breath of air and died in my arms. It was the most horrible thing I ever saw. Between all the humans and demons I've killed this was the worst. The only person I cared about was now dead and gone.  
  
That same day still is in my mind. That horrible picture implanted itself inside me. Everytime I close my eyes I see it. All the blood, her blood, scattered across the ground. All over her, her hair, her clothes, everything. It was too much to bare. All the pain she felt was caused by me. She loved me but I never told her till she died. She never knew till it was too late. I feel so guilty. I never wanted her to die. I wanted her to live her life out with somebody that could really take care and protect her. Someone like me. But, if I died I wanted her to live her life till she died of old age. But, instead, she died to save me. I didn't want her to die. The only person that could control me is dead. The only person I could ever love is dead.........Kagome. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A.N:::ok I am the original author of Mind,Body, and Soul..I am water siren1.....I have a new pen name now cuz of al this shit that happened to me w/ aol. So I got a new s/n and new pen name....this is called Inuyasha's journal..it will only go up 2 the 4th chapter which tells what he wrote...the next chapters will be under a new name-Earth, Wind, and Fire...thaks I luv u all 


	2. The Battle

*I DON'T OWN ANYBODY!!!!!I WISH I COULD*  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Inuyasha's Diary con't:  
  
I guess I should tell the story of what happened that very tragic day...  
  
We were all getting ready for battle, for we were close to Naraku's castle. We set up camp and he girls went to the hot springs to relax before the bog day. Me and Miroku stayed at camp with Shippo, who had fallen asleep. Miroku decided, that since the kid was asleep, we should spy on Kagome and Sango. I didn't want to but Miroku said that he found something that he could blackmail me with, so I went but I knew how much trouble we'd get into if they found out. We arrived at the hot springs and found Kagome and Sango talking. We remained quiet and listened. "So Sango, do you really like Miroku?"asked Kagome. Hearing this Miroku perked up and listen very carefully. "Well...I...umm...yea I do. I mean he's cute and handsome and all. But he always goes after the village girls asking them to bear his child. I feel so stupid and I wonder why I love him, but then when he turns around and smiles at me I figure out why. So, what about you and Inuyasha?"Sango replied. This made me very interested in what she had to say. "Well I do. I love his golden eyes, silver hair, and dog ears. The only problem is that he's still in love with Kikyo. I'll never measure up to her. I'll always be the stupid reincarnation. But whatever Inuyasa's choice is I'll be happy for him."she replied.  
  
They talked for awhile till Miroku just had to scratch him right near a bush. I decided to run and not be caught so I ran and got to camp without making a sound. The girls heard Miroku and came to investigate what happened. The forest was quiet when a loud "pervert" was heard throughout the forest. The girls came back and stared at me in a why-did- you-let- Miroku-out-of-your-site? Look. I got ready for the impact of the SITS but they never came. When I opened my eyes, Kagome was sitting down making dinner. We ate in silence and got ready for bed. Sango and Miroku fell asleep quickly but Kagome and Inuyasha did not fall asleep to quickly. She sat up against a tree and stared up at the stars. Then she started to talk to me. "Inuyasha, this might be the last time we ever see the stars. They are so beautiful. I can never see them in my time because of all the lights." Litle did she know, this was the last time she would see them when she was happy before she died. "Yea I know. They are beautiful. I guess we take them granted here since they always look like that." I replied not taking my eyes off her. The moon shown down on her face showing her beautiful features. "She looks like a goddess sitting under the moon."I thought.  
  
Eventually she fell asleep under the tree. It started to get chilly out so I jumped down, picked her up, and placed her carefully in her sleeping bag. He looked so peaceful. So serene. Like she didn't care that tonight would be her last night for a peace ful sleep. The night went and morning came. I decided not to wake them yet so I went to go and catch breakfast. When I came back, everyone was awake and packed to go. "So, you're all awake? I caught breakfast if you want it."I told them. They cooked it and we ate in silence.  
  
We finished up and got ready to leave. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo climed on Kirara and I kneeled down for Kagome to climb on my back. She climbed on and we ran silently through the forest. When we got to Naraku's castle she gave me a give hug of friends. I returned the hug and we got ready to fight. I yelled out " Naraku come out and fight us." Naraku came out and we knew that this would be the battle that decided our future. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ iz 11:00 and I'm watching rurouni kenshin rite now and so know ......I'll shuit up press the button u kno u want to...just push da little button...iz calling u 


	3. The OUtcome

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY  
  
Last time:  
  
I yelled out " Naraku come out and fight us." Naraku came out and we knew that this would be the battle that decided our future.   
  
Naraku walked out of the castle and faced us. We were ready to fight to the death.  
  
Kagome got out her arrows, Sango got ready with her boomerang, Miroku got ready with his  
  
wind-tunnel, Kirara transformed, and I got ready with Tessiaga (?). Behind Naraku, was his  
  
poisonous insects. With them around, Miroku could not use his wind-tunnel, so got ready with  
  
his staff.  
  
Naraku let loose the poisonous miasma as a diversion. The only person not fooled was  
  
Kagome who could see the jewel shard through the smoke. (I just thought of something, if the  
  
falvoring in food isn't natural, where do they find the fake thing that tastes the same? sry it just  
  
popped in my head) She got an arow and shot it towards Naraku (sound like Tessiga stolen-  
  
Showdown at Naraku's castle), only the arrow was thrown off course because of the powerful  
  
winds inside the miasma. Kagome tried again, this time succesfully getting it threw the miasma but  
  
not hitting Naraku. I saw my chance and blew apart the rest of th miasma with Tessiaga.  
  
Suddenly Naraku transformed and we were at the start of the battle. I looked over at  
  
Sango, who was busy fighting off Kohaku. She looked like she did not really want to kill him, but  
  
she knew she ahd to. He was only being controlled by jewel shard, nothing more. I then looked  
  
over at Miroku who was fighting something that looked like a giant moving tree, whose arms and  
  
legs always grew back. Kirara was helping him but it was helping very little. I looked over at  
  
Kagome who was busily fighting off Kikyo, with a look of pure hatred in her eyes. Then I looked  
  
in front of me. There was Naraku, full body and all. Then he began to speak. "Inuyasha, is that  
  
woman over there precious to you? Does she mean more to you than Kikyo?" I did not want to  
  
talk about my feeling right then. I didn't want him to know that I cared for Kagome more than  
  
anything, for if he knew, he would surely kill her.  
  
I looked back at Sango and found her clutching her stomach. Her brother had pierced her  
  
with his weapon. Her stomach was bleeding very badly and soon she was covered in it, for he then  
  
attacked her shoulder. She cried out in pain as the object rose in the air again to give the final  
  
blow. Sango had just enough time to go and get her boomerang before the weapon was brought  
  
down on her. She blocked the weapon and then used it to knock him off his feet. She then used  
  
the sword she had, behind her back, and flew it into his heart. She looked so sad but at least now  
  
her brother could reat in peace. She kept a tight hold on her stomach to stop the bleeding but it  
  
kept on bleeding through the cloth.  
  
I looked at Miroku and saw that he was having even worse troubles. The tree would not  
  
die. Every time you cut off one branch, two more grew in. He was lorn up and bloody and could  
  
not move as fast anymore. His leg had been seriously injured and blood was pouring freely. He  
  
had the look of pain on his face but he never yelled out in pain. Kirara had worse luck than  
  
Miroku, she was already knocked out and bleeding against a nearby tree.  
  
Over with Kagome, she was having no better time defeating Kikyo, than the others. The  
  
only thing was that Kikyo had already pinned Kagome to a tree. Kagome had the look of pured  
  
sympathy while looking at Kiyko. Kagome knew that I had loved Kikyo but still thought that I  
  
did. I ran in front over Kikyo and grabbed Kagome off the tree. By the looks of her clothing, she  
  
had already bin hit with arrows but pulled them out. Her hair was tangled and her clothes were  
  
bloody and torn. She could still stand so she did. She got her arrows and walked over next to me.  
  
We were now faced to face with Naraku. He lounged forward and slashed he in the stomch.  
  
The battle went on like this for a few hours till we were all tired out. We were all badly  
  
hurt and bleeding that was non-stop. I was at Naraku's feet when he raised his hands to deliver the  
  
final blow when it never came. All I heard was a gasp and hthe all was silent. I opened my eyes  
  
and to my horror, Kagome was sliced almost right threw. She had the look of love in her eyes as  
  
she fell into my arms. She smiled at me like this was nothing. Then she spoke to me. "Inuaysha,  
  
I'm s sorry I g got in the way. I just wanted you to stay alive. You have so much left to achieve in  
  
the world. When you defeat Naraku, please take the jewel and do as you wish. I I love you  
  
Inuyasha." "I love you too Kagome." I said. With the last of her strength she pulled me into a  
  
kiss. The first and last kiss we would ever share together. That was the last thing I she did before  
  
she took her finale breath and died. This made me angry. Naraku killed the only thing that I really  
  
cared for.  
  
With that burning in my heart I sliced Naraku in half and joined the jewel shard together.  
  
The jewel was now whole and I vowed to protect it. I was never going to use it. Then Kikyo  
  
walked up to me demanding for the jewel. I didn't give it to her, but instead sliced her inhalf and  
  
set her soul to rest. I never forgave Naraku. The only thing I could do was look at Kagome's peaceful face covered in sweat and in blood. I carried her to the well and buried her right at the foot of the well. There is where she will stay and I will protect her grave.  
  
A.U. I think I was on crack when I wrote this.....but I like it much.....I luv cheesypoofs...u didn't need 2 kno that....push the button u kno u want o ..I will luv u if u do 


	4. The End

A.U::Some of you people are probably wondering why Inuyasha doesn't wish Kagome back to life with the Shikon Jewel, well here's the answer........Kagome would be different. She wouldn't be the same caring person she is now.   
  
I kept my promise of protecting the jewel. The only problem was that Kagome wasn't around. I was never happy. Kagome gave me a new life when she was alive, but now it's like I am slowly dying. I always see her in my sleep, but that only makes me want to see her even more. I don't know how much longer I can live without her. This is my last entry so I say to you good- bye. I will be meeting my love soon.......

That was the last entry they found in the journal ., but they knew what happened next. They found him they day before with the Tetsusaiga in his heart and the Jewel in his right hand. He was at the base of the well right next to Kagome's Buried body. The bad news was that Shippo had come with them and saw Inuyasha. The site shocked the poor kitsune. It was bad enough that he lost he real parents then he lost his adopted mother then father.

They figured that this time would come soon because he always looked so lonely since the accident. Sango knew that he lost the will to survive. Every time they looked at him, he would have silent tears coming down his face. They then figured that he probably didn't go and tell her parents because he was always in the tree over looking the well but never going down there.

Both people buried Inuyasha right next to Kagome with the jewel in her hand and her hand in Inuyasha's hand. Then Miroku put the Tetsusaiga in the ground between the two. He knew that no on e would dare remove the sword over a burial grave. Then together, they both jumped down the well to Kagome's era to tell her mom, brother, and grandpa.

When they got there they went into the house. Sango told what happened form the beginning of the fight to the part where they found his journal and read it. At the end Sango had tears coming down her face, but luckily she had Miroku to hold on to. Kagome's mother was sad that they both died but happy that Inuyasha killed himself to be with Kagome. She knew that even in death Inuyasha would protect her daughter. All three were happy that Sango and Miroku came to tell them. They were going to build a shrine around the well so their daughter and Inuyasha would be remembered.

A few days later Koga came and was told what happened. It was just then that he really understood how much they loved each other, that Inuyasha would even follow Kagome into death. He paided his respects to Inuyasha and Kagome and promise to return every year.So the days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned into years (sounds like Moulin Rouge). Miroku asked Sango to bear his child and she agreed. They had 2 children, one girl and one boy. They adopted Shippo into their family. Shippo eventually grew-up and took a mate, Sango and Miroku's children grew- up as well and took a husband and wife. Sango and Miroku eventually died but went down in History with Inuyasha and Kagome. They went down as the girl who fell in love with a hanyou, and befriended a demon exterminator, a monk, and kitsune.I know it's a very short chapter but I couldn't think of anything else to put into it. Shouold I have an epilouge?

Should kagome and inuyasha be reincarnated along with sango, miroku, and shippo-but still love each other? Plez tell me in ourreviews....review or I'll cry and get HIEI to kill u..


End file.
